


Love On The Brain

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [9]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: All in all, Blossom saw herself spending her life with him. Every birthday, every holiday, every lazy day, cuddled up on the couch and reading together… she felt utterly blessed to have such a wonderful man for a partner… a leader like herself, but no longer afraid to drop his ego, take her hand and walk through life together as partners… code be damned.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Love On The Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theredfish113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredfish113/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my sweet, sweet Ariel!!!! I hope 23 treats you well and I hope you had a lovely day and that you enjoy this smut!!!! I love you, gorgeous!!!! ❤️️❤️️❤️️❤️️

Blossom Utonium was aware that by all circumstances, people saw her as a goody-two-shoes. It wasn’t something that really bothered her… except it totally did. She could give a list of thirty-six reasons as to why she was not one, but upon making the list, she had simply stared at the paper and thrown it in the trash after her sisters’ giggling showed that she was, in fact, a goody-two-shoes. 

That was ok, she came to realize. She would be herself and who she was if it destroyed her. It wasn’t her fault that she was the epitome of everything nice and that she had a high code of standards and morals that she lived her life by. Blossom Marie Utonium was a goody-two-shoes know it all with a temper and an attitude… she was part spice after all. 

However, all of that said, there was one standard she’d broken many, many times… “Never have a relationship of any sort with a Rowdyruff Boy, be it platonic, romantic or… sexual”. That was rule number seven in the code list she and her sisters shared and had made together. 

That one had been made mostly by Blossom and Buttercup, even though Bubbles had whined and complained that it wasn’t fair because what if one of them was her soulmate? Specifically the blonde haired, blue eyed speed demon aptly named ‘Boomer Jojo’. Yeah. Not happening. 

Needless to say, they’d had to dissolve that rule after Boomer saved Bubbles’ life in a literal sense and they’d confessed their love for each other in a rather wholesome display of hugging and crying… it had been pretty sweet. It got extra dissolved when they were sixteen and Blossom had been looking for Buttercup at the soccer field and found her and Butch making out under the bleachers, her hands fisted in his shirt and his holding on fast to her thighs. 

Because of those things, Blossom didn’t feel like it was necessary for her to expose her own discretions. She’d been careful. She’d not been caught… it wasn’t her fault that her sisters were not at all secretive about their affections… it was also not her fault that Brick was so incredibly charming in the most frustrating way possible. 

Not that it mattered anymore. They were adults for a while now and everyone knew about them… which is why at age twenty-three, Blossom Utonium was spending her birthday in her apartment, sleeping in until nine and rolling over to burrow herself into Brick’s chest, smiling warmly when he laughed, kissing the top of her head. 

“Good morning beautiful… happy birthday.” He mumbled, stroking her back and keeping his voice on a lower pitch, because Blossom did not enjoy loud sounds first thing in the morning. “I made you chocolate chip pancakes.”

Blossom laughed softly, humming. “To think you used to be the meanest boy in the school…”

“To think I was five years old with a monkey and a demon lobster for parents.” He said back with a soft scoff and a fond roll of his eyes. 

She snickered, sitting up and moving to straddle his hips, cupping his cheeks and kissing him gently. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“Yeah, yeah… you’re hopeless in the kitchen and I don’t want you to starve. Yet.” He teased, pressing a gentle kiss down to her cheek before trailing down her jaw and neck.

“Mm… Brick…” She sighed softly, her fingers sliding into his hair. “We need to go and eat… it’ll get cold…”

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t plan for morning birthday sex and the pancakes aren’t a treat for afterwards so I have them in the oven on a low heat to keep the warm…”

“So sexy. Love when you talk food to me.” She laughed, kissing him a little deeper and arching into his touch as his fingers slid under her shirt.

“I know, you just can’t resist.” He laughed against her lips, moving to grip her hips before flipping them over and pressing her into the pillows, lips warm against her own. “And it’s your birthday, so I have to spoil you a bit.”

She smiled up at him, cheeks flushed at the soft way he was looking at her. She liked moments like these… when all of the past drama was forgotten and it was just the two of them, laying in bed together, Brick’s fingers on her skin and her breath taken away by how truly sweet he was… how lucky she was to have him. 

“I lo-“ She began, but he pressed their lips together instead.

“No, ma’am. I love  _ you.  _ It’s your birthday, genius, I have to say it first.” He grinned, his cheeks taking on a flush of their own and she counted a tiny victory. She’d made him so soft. 

“Mm… good. I like it better when you say it first.” She smiled. “But… I love you too.”

“How could you not?”

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss, smiling when she heard him growl softly before biting at her bottom lip. She shivered at the feeling, gently tugging at his hair and laughing when she felt the goosebumps spread over his pale skin. 

“It’s my job to tease  _ you  _ today, pinky, what are you playing at?”

“You know I enjoy when both of us are satisfied…” She cooed up at him innocently, bare thighs wrapping around his waist and pulling him in against her. “It’s more fun when we’re both having fun…”

“Oh, believe me, babe, I’ll be having fun no matter what.” He grinned, face dropping to her neck and biting on the delicate skin, relishing in the soft sound that fell from Blossom’s plush lips. “Mm… sound just as pretty as ever…”

“Shut up…” She mumbled, face flushed as her fingers played idly with his hair, his own creeping back under the shirt she’d worn to bed, one that most definitely belonged to her counterpart… she liked the way it made her feel to wear his clothes… so she did it all of the time. 

“I think I’ll pass.” He hummed, kissing at her skin before pulling away, Blossom lifting her arms in their usual routine… she knew the gist by now. He smiled, fingers curling into the hem of the t-shirt and pulling it over her head. “Gorgeous.”

Blossom felt her cheeks flush even deeper as she looked up at him. It was a bit embarrassing that after all of this time, he was still capable of making her so flustered with just a simple word… but she wouldn’t trade the butterflies and the pounding of her heart for anything. 

She sighed contentedly as she felt his lips pressing back on her skin, kissing over her clavicle and down her chest, pressing gentle kisses to her breasts as his hands gripped her thighs gently. Her fingers went back into his hair, biting down on her lip and trying not to make any sort of noises… she didn’t need Brick teasing her for that again. They both knew very well by now that her chest and thighs were sensitive… hence the shower of kisses being rained on the former. 

“You know I like hearing you.” He grinned as he looked up at her, one hand sliding up the inside of her thigh. “Didn’t you say you wanted both of us to have fun?”

“I take it back. You’re the worst.” She pouted, causing him to laugh. “It’s not funny. You’re a bully.”

“Ah, yes, I’m such a bully because I like hearing the sound of your moans as I destroy you physically in the most pleasant way.” 

“Do you- did you hear the way you just worded that, Brick?” 

“Chill, I was teasing.” He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her lips. “But if you really want me to shut up, I’m sure I can find something better to do with my mouth.”

“You’re so incredibly vulgar.”

“Hey. I could have been talking about birthday kisses. You’re the one with your head in the gutter. Everything nice my dick.” He clicked his tongue, giving her a look of fake disappointment. “I can’t believe you would think I would mean something so inappropriate.”

“Literally yesterday you said-“

“Hey. Don’t bring up old stuff.” He grinned, moving back towards her chest and letting his fingers finally move to her center, laughing softly at the moan that finally slipped from her lips. “See? Music to my ears.”

“Brick…” She sighed through a laugh, tugging at his hair and feeling him shiver against her. 

“Foul play.”

“All’s fair in love and war.”

He snorted, two of his fingers running over her slick folds before gently pushing into her, sighing happily at the way her hips moved instinctively. “Mm… I think this will be a war I’ll win.”

She laughed softly. “Will you just be quiet already and let me enjoy this?”

“Half of the fun comes from good commentary.” He laughed. “But I digress. I will shut up and continue my work on demolishing you.”

“Romantic.”

They stopped talking again, Blossom’s eyes falling closed as Brick took a nipple into his mouth, humming softly and working his fingers, stroking her insides until Blossom was wiggling and trying to receive more. She should have known though that Brick did love to tease, even though he’d call it ‘spoiling’. This of course meant that he pulled away from her chest and pulled out his fingers, giving her a smirk. 

“Brick…” She groaned. “No.”

“Brick, yes.” He smirked, looking her in the eyes as he lifted his fingers to his mouth, making a show of licking them clean and laughing at the sound Blossom made before she covered her face with her hands. 

“I literally hate you…”

“Why? Because I know you love watching me lick your juices off of my fingers or because you wish they were still inside of you?”

Blossom pouted. It was worse because they both knew the answer to that question… both. “It’s my birthday, aren’t you supposed to be being nice?”

“I am being nice, petal. You’re just pouting because I’m not giving you what you want yet.” He laughed softly, kissing her cheek. “You have to be patient.”

“Says you…”

“Yes, ‘says me’. Just because I can’t be patient doesn’t mean you can’t. But for now, I’m going to be buried between your legs, having my own special breakfast and you can play with my hair while I do it.” 

She wanted to retaliate, to say she didn’t want him to do that… but it was a lie and they both knew it. Brick was unreasonably skilled with his tongue and she was happy to have a first-hand account of that fact. It wasn’t fair, because that tongue had curbed many of their arguments and disagreements because he liked to remind her that at the end of the day, he could bring her to release with a single flick of his tongue or wrist… it was infuriating. She loved it. 

Blossom made a soft sound as Brick’s lips trailed down her stomach and navel, blushing when he spread her thighs and pressed gentle kisses to the insides of them before dragging his tongue flat over her sex, cooing teasingly at her. Blossom let out a soft sigh of pleasure, hand in his hair, as he’d anticipated. 

It always seemed like Brick had a tendency to get lost between her legs, mainly because that man was anything if not passionate… it was incredibly sexy to her, in words she could not begin to describe. And currently, that was happening. Brick was squeezing her thigh and hip respectively, sucking softly at her clit before dipping his tongue into her, eager to taste her as if it were the first time. 

Brick had a fetish of pleasing his partner… and by that, she meant herself because there had never been another partner. He was loyal in every aspect and as he had once very crudely put it  _ “I’m emotionally married to you and the sweet spot between your legs.” _

Blossom had a fetish for letting him. 

She was moaning softly into the currently heating up air of their bedroom, hips rolling softly against his mouth and gasping softly when she felt him sucking again, tongue and lips teasing over her sensitive spots. 

“B-Brick…” She gasped softly, pulling at his hair and moaning as she rolled her hips.

Brick laughed softly, pulling away and laughing a little more when Blossom groaned in annoyance. “Wanna try something new?”

“Will you still be between my legs?”

“That was the plan, yes.”

“Ok… what do you want to do?” She asked softly, biting her lip. 

“I want you to ride my face. You seem to be having a good time rolling your hips like that so might as well.”

Blossom made a soft sound, mouth open as she stared at him. It was odd, in a way, that they’d never done that in all of the time that their relationship had been on the physical side, but at the same time, Brick kept in control most of the time and it was a bit rare for Blossom to get so pent up that she’d take over. 

“I- yeah, ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok.”

He laughed softly, flipping them over so he was leaning into the pillows and Blossom was adjusting herself, blushing softly as her hands stayed idly at her sides, feeling strange with nothing to grip at. 

“Whenever you’re ready, pinky.” He smiled, squeezing her hip gently. 

Blossom smiled softly at the soft tone, biting her lip gently as she lowered her hips, making a soft sound. “Is that… ok? You’re like… you can breathe?”

“No, I’m suffocating-“ Blossom quickly tried to move, but Brick broke out laughing, holding her still by her hips. “Baby, I’m teasing… relax.”

She huffed, sighing. “You’re a jerk.”

“And you’re very sweet to be concerned about me suffocating from your pus-“

“Don’t finish that sentence, Brick Anthony Jojo.”

He laughed softly, giving her a soft pinch on the thigh. “Ok, ok… but seriously, baby… relax. I’m fine. Just let me take care of you.”

She swallowed softly, nodding before going back to her previous position, gently gripping the headboard the second Brick’s tongue was back on, unable to help the moan that fell from her lips as she rolled her hips. Brick’s tongue was a godsend, pressing into her heat with a feverish sort of passion, eager to taste her and make her cum on his tongue… his ego grew more every time she did. Needless to say, his ego was limitless. 

Blossom was gripping onto the headboard, groaning softly as Brick’s tongue navigated her walls perfectly, even with the movements of her hips, whining softly when he reached up, fingers fisting into her hair and pulling gently. With the sound, he felt encouraged, pulling a little harder and grinning softly when she moaned. 

“B-Brick, stop, I’m gonna…”

“That’s the point.” He mumbled, continuing his actions. He knew she didn’t really want him to stop… she was still a bit shy when it came to asking for things and there was a specific lilt to her voice that always told him what he needed to know. She wanted this. 

Blossom was moaning softly, eyes fluttering softly when he reached up with one hand and began playing with her clit, always happy to please.

“I-I’m close…” She stuttered, hops moving shakily and Brick smiled, gently holding onto her and easing her onto her back before eating her out with enthusiasm. 

Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed, letting out a loud groan as she found her release, hands buried in his hair and gasping softly as he kept going until her orgasm finished washing over her. 

He moved to hold her tight to his chest, giving her a minute to catch her breath and softly stroking her back as he did. Once her breathing had evened out, he smiled, tilting her head up with his index finger. 

“Ready for breakfast…?”

She glared. “If you don’t give me your dick right now, I’m going to legitimately cut it off and send it to Antarctica in a fucking box.”

“That’s fair.” He grinned as he grabbed a foil wrapper from the bedside table. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“I will not hesitate to make you sleep on the couch.” She threatened, but they both knew it was empty. 

“The last time you did that, you ended up coming out there with me at like three in the morning because the bed was ‘cold’.”

“It was! You’re like a furnace!” She pouted. “My personal heating pad!”

“Is that all I am to you?”

“No, I also very much like your tongue.”

“Really? Couldn’t tell from the taste of your cum on my tongue.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Don’t even get me started when you’re the one who has an oral fixation.”

Blossom looked at him for a moment. “.... touché.”

Brick nodded, ripping open the wrapper and taking out the rubber, placing it over the tip and rolling it down until it was properly in place, Blossom reaching out to stroke his length and relishing in the way Brick shivered under her touch. 

He smiled softly, pushing his two fingers back inside before adding a third when he felt like she was ready for it, humming with satisfaction when she moaned. His touching became more methodical, his thumb playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance, kissing at her neck again. 

Blossom felt lucky… she had a wonderful man in her life who loved her and knew what she liked, physically and mentally. He truly was her counterpart and someone she was convinced was her soulmate, if they existed like Bubbles had insisted. 

It was only a while longer before Brick was pressing his tip to her entrance, pressing his lips to her neck gently as he pushed in, Blossom’s fingertips pressing into his shoulders with a soft moan as she was filled up. They’d done this enough times for Blossom to acknowledge the skill and the habitual practice, but it never felt boring… somehow, it felt like the first time every time and she loved it. She loved them… she would never apologize for falling into him and the heat… Brick Jojo was, for all intents and purposes, made for her.

She felt it with every thrust and roll of his hips, in the way he gripped onto the headboard… the laughter they shared when they heard the frame break… again. It was gentle kisses pressed to her lips and his fingers cupping her chin or tucked into her hair, making sure she felt his warmth all over her body because Brick somehow hadn’t gotten the memo that she felt his warmth from miles away. 

All in all, Blossom saw herself spending her life with him. Every birthday, every holiday, every lazy day, cuddled up on the couch and reading together… she felt utterly blessed to have such a wonderful man for a partner… a leader like herself, but no longer afraid to drop his ego, take her hand and walk through life together as partners… code be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much or reading!!! Find me on Instagram and Tumblr @avesthetea ❤️️❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
